Rainbow Power Part 3
(Final part! Yay!) (Title Card with Ryder on it and says name of episode.) The PAW Patrol are all gathered around for a picnic. Ryder: Alright has everyone gotten the stuff we need? Pups + Katie: Yeah. Calie: Meow. Zuma: Well what are we waiting for? LETS EAT! Before they can all eat, the pups' rainbow stuff start to glow. Rubble: Uh, what's happening? Suddenly, the objects shoot beams of light into the sky and create a portal. The pups and Ryder get sucked in. Katie: Guys! Calie: MEOW MEOW!! Ryder and the pups find themselves in a weird space world thing. Marshall:OMG ARE WE IN PUPPY HECK!?!??! Chase: I'm pretty sure the answer is no. Out of nowhere, a tall Dalmation dog in a cloak with a flame pattern on it. Marshall: Who are you? Dalmation: Marshall, you don't know me? It's me, your big bro. Kiddy. Pups: *GASP* Skye: So wait,why did you bring us here? Kiddy: Well, you have all finally obtained your rainbow objects by all doing something you love. Zuma, you helped out a close friend. Chase, you enjoy helping Skye since you two are such good "friends." And Rubble, you love digging! Chase blushes beat red. Kiddy: Rocky loves working on technology stuff. Skye loves flying, and Marshall loves playing with his pet Fuzzy. Rocky: So what does that have to do with why you brought us here? Kiddy: You have all shown that you deserve to gain a new power to help Marshall finally find me. Now, I shall grant you all with the power of...Rainbowix! All the pups start glowing and now super-awesome-totally-cute-magical-girl-tansformation-happens. The pups wake up at the picnic. Ryder: Ugh, my head. Ryder looks up at the pups. Ryder: HOLY STUFFED BURGERS. PUPS YOUR OUTFITS HAVE CHANGED!!! The pups look at their new clothing and are impressed by what they see. Chase now is wearing dark blue gloves, and now has red strips on his clothes. His collar also now has a small red removable red bottle of red liquid. His face also has red and blue paint on it. Marshall is wearing yellow rubber boots and now his suit has yellow spots on it. His collar has a small yellow bottle of yellow liquid. The black polka dots on his face are now yellow. Rocky is now wearing a green and orange jumpsuit and an attached hood. The mark around his eye is nowpainted orange. His collar now has a green bottle with green liquid. Rubble has brown highlights on his clothes. He also has yellow arm cuffs. His face has yellow marks and his collar has a brown bottle with yellow liquid. Skye now has purple polka dots on her clothes and hat. She has pink gloves that go up to her front knees. Her face has purple stripes on it. Her collar has a purple bottle with pink liquid. Zuma's outfit is now half orange half dark blue. His face has blue and orange stripes on it. He is also wearing orange gloves. His collar has a blue bottle with orange liquid. Marshall: So, we have a new power now? Rubble: I guess so. Skye: Wait Chase. Chase: Yes Skye? Skye: Can I talk to you somewhere private? Chase Okay? ---- End of Rainbow Power Series! Hope you liked it! I'll make a page about Rainbowix soon! Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes